Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has become the mainstream product of flat panel display devices due to its characteristics of less volume, lower power consumption, no radiation and the like. Liquid crystal panel is a critical component of LCD. In a process of manufacturing LCD, the liquid crystal panel is often subjected to be reciprocally used, so that the packaging and the transportation of the liquid crystal panel may be frequently concerned.
Currently, for the packaging and the transportation of the liquid crystal panel, an integral packaging container made of a polypropylene foam material has been widely used. As shown in FIG. 1, a container body 7 of the integral packaging container used for accommodating liquid crystal panels 10 is of an integral structure, wherein the liquid crystal panels 10 are perpendicularly placed into the container body 7, and an opening of the container body 7 is covered by a packaging container lid plate 8, thereby realizing the packaging for the liquid crystal panels 10. The packaging for the liquid crystal panels 10 having different sizes is usually realized by arranging slide blocks 9 having different thicknesses inside the packaging container body 7 of the integral packaging container.
The above-mentioned integral packaging container has difficulty in packaging operation and can not fulfill the demand on automatic packaging. In addition, the liquid crystal panels 10 placed in the packaging container are commonly removed by a mechanical arm. Since the removal of the liquid crystal panels 10 can be operated only at the opening of the container body 7 in addition to relatively small intervals between the liquid crystal panels 10 inside the packaging container, it is very difficult for the mechanical arm to access to the liquid crystal panels 10.